Eilin
“Wealth is power! I still need much more!" Eilin is a dwarf hailing from Gemstone Mountain, the most prominent place in the Continent that produces gems. The dwarven race extracts gems from there, making fortunes. Eilin is the daughter of the King of the Gemstone Mountain. Increasing their wealth is the pride of Eilin’s clan and she’s famous for her outstanding business acumen and negotiation skills. She’s the cousin of Ymir from the Iron Mountain. Now, seeking profit in the Continent shaken by the fight between the Rebel Army and the Queen’s Army, she has joined Ymir in the fight. Appearance Eilin wears a white detailed dwarven dress, and on the bottom part she has two belts, crossing each other to form an X. Her arm-guards end at her wrists, with cloth covering up the rest of her arms. She has black thigh-highs underneath her dwarven boots. Personality As the princess of Gemstone Mountain, Eilin usually has refined and elegant behavior, but deep down she loves fighting. She's often seen to be very sassy with Ymir, but she actually has had deep esteem for her ever since she was defeated by her in a fight during childhood. Abilities Like Ymir, Eilin's specialty is using a gigantic hammer that mismatches with her body build. It is still unknown as to how she is able to wield the weapon. Parameters Bravery: 3 Popularity: 4 Resourcefulness: 4 Leadership: 3 Potential: 2 Experience: 4 Story Prologue (From their backcover) The Marshland Witch, the world’s most evil being that planned to rule the whole Continent. Now, the two pretty dwarven princesses were trying to challenge the Witch of the marshland rampant with evil ghosts, so large that it was beyond their imagination. “Ymir sis, it’s been a long time since I last fought. I can’t stop trembling with excitement.” “You’re actually trembling with fear… Don’t pee yourself, or you’ll slow me down.” “Hm, I don’t make blunders like someone who lost to a human and became her subordinate.” “W, why you… You had to say that. Well, that’s fine. It’s nice that you who only acts moved by your interests are willing to participate in this fight, but you aren’t even getting a single copper coin out of this.” “I live in this world as well. I think of the Continent’s future, and fighting against the forces of evil is a matter of course. And…” “And…?” “I… wanted to fight with Ymir sis.” “Eilin… You… I’m happy!” “Besides…” “Besides…?” “The established theory is that there are no resources in this marshland, but that’s how an ordinary person who has been poor his whole life thinks. I intend to refine fuel oil from the marshland’s mud. Hopefully, this vast swamp will be a golden mine!” “…I’m impressed. After all, you aren’t an ordinary person, wahhahha!” Sure enough, can Eilin and Ymir win this new battle? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *She's voiced by Suzuko Mimori in the Japanese language version and by Veronica Meunch in the English dub. *Eilin is the only character - outside of "paired characters" such as Sainyang & Tarnyang and Yuit & Vante - who does not have a game book dedicated solely to her, sharing her game book with Rebellion-era Ymir. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Eilin/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters